


在蔚蓝的天空下等待着你

by thinkinganame



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, kind of sex description
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: 吃晚饭的时候，但丁突然问维吉尔是否爱他。“那毫无意义。”维吉尔像上次那样回答了他，“如果你非要自取其辱，那么我告诉你，我不爱你。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	在蔚蓝的天空下等待着你

**Author's Note:**

> 以局外人代餐开始，到后面就不知道在写什么东西了，包含大量捏造心理描写 的青痛文学和莫名其妙突兀发生的谐（？  
> 我喜欢（装的很好的）ptsd蛋和耿直傻哥（诚恳  
> 两边都有心理问题，一边填补裂缝同时又造成新的伤口这种伤痛文学我社保。  
> 我觉得我好ooc（缩成团）  
> dvd背景下的vd假车，写的好烂我不擅长写车我擅长写垃圾  
> bgm代餐 ：だから僕は音楽を辞めた——ヨルシカ，标题出自歌词，这首好好代好好代写不出来我想看手书（趴下

吃晚饭的时候，但丁突然问他是否爱他。

维吉尔回答说这个问题毫无意义，如果他只是想听别人说爱他，那他大可去街边那些挂着五颜六色霓虹灯的店里找到大把为他神魂颠倒的人类下属。

但丁差点没打破他们的约定在餐桌上唤出魔剑，他忍住了，但是脸砸到桌子上的声音好大一声，让维吉尔忍不住狠狠皱了下眉。

“维吉尔，你明知道我想说什么。”

“那毫无意义。”维吉尔像上次那样回答了他，“如果你非要自取其辱，那么我告诉你，我不爱你。”

“那你为什么和我上床？”他反问。

维吉尔捏紧了叉子，有些不耐烦地解释说这无关紧要，再说，是但丁缠着他烦了，他才勉为其难地满足他的要求。

但丁认为爱是最重要的一件事，维吉尔回答说：“不，力量才是。”

但丁沉默了一会儿，无言地看着他，而维吉尔继续低头喝着蔬菜汤，平静地好像什么都未曾发生。

在维吉尔第三次若有若无地避开汤里的胡萝卜时，但丁笑了起来，笑得很大声，笑得维吉尔放下了汤勺拿起了刀。

没错，他放下了餐具就算离开了餐桌，他就是这样双标。

但丁避开阎魔刀，还是在笑，不过声音小了点，看得出他憋的很辛苦。

“哥，我亲爱的老哥，你是认真的吗？”

维吉尔用挑眉回应他。

于是但丁继续解释道：“如果这个要求来自另一个人，比如说，谁知道呢，尼禄？那你会接受吗？”

维吉尔有些后悔，他就不该心软听但丁的胡说八道，在他第一次开口的时候就该把他打包扔进门外的垃圾分类车里，虽然半魔是什么垃圾还尚未定论，但总归有条办法的。

“无稽之谈，但丁，愚蠢。”他抽出刀，用刀鞘打他弟弟的脑袋，完全没注意到这出其不意攻击的但丁闪反了方向，捂着头倒吸一口气，但还是不怕死的继续嬉皮笑脸：“那可不是，你自己骗的你儿子你不知道他有多在意V？”

“他要找V和我维吉尔有什么关系。”维吉尔自然而然地回答道，又敲了一下但丁两边不一样高的肩膀让他站正，好看着不那么变扭，“更何况，那孩子不是已经有喜欢的人类女孩了？”

“那你呢？”

维吉尔知道但丁在问什么，不是对尼禄，而是……话题怎么又绕回来了，他有些恼怒，居合斩的起手式已经摆好，但是但丁说不要在家里，于是他又换了个姿势，打开传送门，和但丁一起回到魔界。

他们在这里打过很多次，并肩作战的时候也有，不过更多时间还是和彼此做对。

魔界是个好地方，不用担心人类的赔偿费，只需要尽情地舒展手脚，感受魔力在血液中沸腾的力量。维吉尔依赖和但丁的战斗，他根本无法想象除此之外包含着自己的未来。他的人生只有战斗，为了活下去而战斗，为了复仇而战斗，为了证明而战斗，除此之外，他一无所有。

他已经强大到不会再被随便什么恶魔所威胁，蒙德斯也被封印了起来，只有但丁，他还未曾证明过向他证明过自己的选择没有错，错的是他。这让他感到恼怒，却也给了他继续活下去的理由。

他本想留在这里，让但丁也留下。但随着在人间的生活时间一点点累积，属于人类的热闹烟火在让半魔有些茫然不知所措的同时，那些被撕成碎片的童年记忆也一点点重新染上了颜色。

小时候，维吉尔觉得酿酒师是一个很酷的职业，漫山遍野整齐的藤架上是绿油油的藤蔓，藤蔓上沉甸甸地坠着一串串紫水晶般的的果实，地下室一垒一垒的木桶散发出独特迷人的香味，游走于中的人于是也浸染上了那优雅的气质，举手投足之间都透着一股暖金镶玉的味道。他考虑过，到时候绝对不能让但丁进他的仓库，但丁一定会把酒桶滚得到处都是，但可以勉为其难在果园或者售货处留一个位置，他那永远发泄不完的精力和喜欢热闹的性格一定很适合这些工作。

现在，他不再考虑那些人类的梦想，他们注定无法过上平凡的生活，所以普通的梦想注定无法实现。

但丁知道这一点。他了解得再清楚不过了。所以他从不和人类建立深入的联系，越来越懒得伪装成正常人，从不健康饮食，从不打扫卫生，把事务所摊得就像个垃圾场，V不得不忍受这一点，但骨子里记着干净优雅的维吉尔差点没在踏进的瞬间转身再次开门回魔界。

但是曾经，在他还未曾被那苦痛的思考缠绕之前，他也曾努力像个人类一样活着，维吉尔现在的梦想，或许和曾经的但丁一样，做个人。

但但丁渴望的是他人的认同，是与人类社会的交融。维吉尔不在乎这些，维吉尔只是想要回曾经所憧憬的那样简单的愿望和生活。但丁出去玩的时候他就去上学，但丁去上学的时候他就留在家里看书，妈妈会把水果切成小块，放在装饰着简笔天鹅的透明玻璃盘里，和插在水果里的银制水果叉上小小的灰天鹅相互凝视，黄澄澄的光歪歪扭扭的地映在玻璃底盘上，那是散射光的小把戏。

但丁总是不喜欢吃蔬菜，连带着也不怎么喜欢吃水果，有一段时间他非要认为蔬菜和水果是牛羊才会吃的草，如果人吃了最后就也会变成畜牧。维吉尔当时就想掀开他的脑壳看看里面是不是塞满了干草，于是他们扭打成了一团，当天晚上但丁的晚餐变成了蔬菜沙拉，而维吉尔只能吃肉。

维吉尔并不是非常在意食物的种类，虽然他偶尔会觉得自己家的肉类消耗似乎远高于书本中的推荐数量，但他当时也从未深入思考过原因，只是非常乐于看到但丁哭丧着脸的样子。

但丁用叉子无聊地戳着蔬菜，生菜叶发出断裂的脆响，紫甘蓝和土豆则在碗底里滑来滑去。他几乎把一碗沙拉变成了碎尸现场，流的到处都是的黏糊糊的沙拉酱就是蔬菜流出的血。维吉尔嗤了声，佐着一股说不清道不明的胜利感吃了一口肉。

但丁最后还是叉了一叉子草苦哈哈地塞进嘴里，因为他是妈妈的乖孩子，他总是。但他太冲动，太天真，太随意，不得要领的吃法让淌在叶脉上的沙拉酱理所当然地滴到了他嘴边。

维吉尔突然不高兴了。他盯着但丁脸颊上那一点显眼的酱汁，打从心底地感觉烦躁，只要擦掉就好了。只要擦掉就好了……但是但丁毫无所觉，仍然不甘不愿地插起了下一口沙拉。

魔剑和阎魔刀刀刃相撞，迸发出炙热的火花，阎魔刀的构造并不是为了正面招架而生，刀身在巨大的压力下迅速变红变亮，简直像是在断裂的边缘大鹏展翅，但维吉尔没有后退，但丁也没有，他们的眼神专注又平静地盯着彼此，里面没有翻腾的怒火，没有濒临崩溃的恐慌，也不再有嫉妒的毒藤扎得彼此鲜血淋漓。

维吉尔突然想吻他，尽管他的嘴边并没有沙拉酱。

他为自己的这一瞬间的失神付出了代价，但丁瞬间发力将他击飞出去，让他不得不半跪在地上以脚尖和身体的重量将重心稳住。然后他干脆顺着这个姿势盘腿坐下。

这曾经发生过许多次，他，和但丁，在魔界没有日夜的时间中不断重复着战斗与输赢。

但丁走过来，坐到他身旁，哈了一声，曾经的维吉尔绝对会为此再站起来和他打一场，但他现在只是淡淡地扫了他一眼，把阎魔刀收回了刀鞘。

但丁也收起魔剑，盯着他瞧，罕见地没有说话。他总是说话，不管什么时候都在唠唠叨叨，好像不说些什么就会被空旷的寂静逼疯似的。

维吉尔无言地仰起头，魔界的天空也是蓝色的，只是蒙了一层淡淡的灰，就像他十几年，几十年来一直看到的那样，恶魔的血液可以化作魔力，但这无法用魔法或科学解释的灰却如跗骨之蛆般攀附在他身上，改变了他的蓝。

但丁的眼睛是人间天空的湛蓝，没有任何看上去虚幻不真实的迷雾，清澈得能看见心底满溢而出的情感，他凑过来吻他，遮住了头顶的空间，带来了另一片天空。

维吉尔由着他脱掉外衣，他感到平静和一种无法言明的安心，不再如最初那般怒不可赦。有时他会惊异于但丁带给他的改变，但他随即就意识到，“参天之木，必有其根”。

“维吉尔。”但丁低声说，指尖压过维吉尔的眼角，“你在想什么？”

但丁又露出那种不安的表情了，虽然他大概自以为隐瞒的很好，但维吉尔仍然发现了，他有些烦躁，本已逐渐趋于平静的情绪再度沸腾了起来。  
“你到底要干什么？”他咬住牙根，咬住不合时宜的无法道清来源的怒火，抓住但丁的衣领，将第不知道多少件衬衫的领口崩裂，“你就非要听那句话不可吗，但丁？你非要那么幼稚？”

但丁动了动唇，终于语气正常地开口，但维吉尔知道他原来想说的并不是这个：“还是你来吧，维吉尔。”

“怎么，你已经对我没有性趣了吗？那正好，我也没必要继续陪你玩这些无聊的游戏了。”维吉尔冷笑一声，推开他，拿起一旁的外衣直接套上。

“不，才不是！”但丁知道他气疯了，立刻拉住他拿出阎魔刀的手。恶魔或许会哭，但绝对不会在他人面前，因此无人知晓他究竟流过多少泪水，又后悔过多少次。但丁当然没有哭，声音也没有抖，他只是垂眼看着地面，拉着维吉尔的袖子。很不合适，非常不合适。“我只是想你爱我。”

很不合适。

维吉尔心想，他们已经成年很久了，在8岁，17岁，19岁，还有那之后的许多时间，他们早该脱离了孩子气，但丁却令人不满地好像从未长大。

他嫉妒于他的好运，嫉妒他能有保持这幅模样的机会，那藤蔓长啊长，结出了鲜红欲滴的禁果，诱人的毒液在那薄薄的甜蜜果皮内宛如生命一般涌动。

“你刚才明明就想亲我。”

他咬下禁果，连那红艳的表皮都只是蛇诱骗夏娃的一环。苦涩的后悔与血与泪与过去混在一起，满嘴都是痛到麻木的味道。

维吉尔咬但丁的嘴唇，吮吸伤口流出的血，但丁稍稍下压，舌头勾住他的，邀请他深入。

“别看书了！来陪我玩！”但丁来抢他的书，他们从小就力气奇大，但书却离奇地从未在争夺中撕毁过，或许是他因为爱惜收了力气，或许两者皆有。

但丁总是能得到他想要的，就算被揍得鼻青脸肿，他也会在最后对着同样好不到哪里去的维吉尔傻笑。

但丁总是能得到他想要的。维吉尔分开他的腿的时候想到。但他抢到的果子也并不都是甜的。

我们是一样的。

“我爱你。”但丁勾住他的脖子，他的眼睛微微阖起，氲着水光，显然有些情迷意乱，或者他只是假借迷糊说出之前止住的话语，嘴唇的伤口早就好了，亲吻之间只尝到了若有若无的血味。

Love and harmony combine, And round our souls entwine*. 维吉尔有些恍惚。

母亲教导他对亲人的爱，对兄弟的宽容，对世界的温柔。但已经太久了，过去了太久了。曾以死亡的笔墨在灵魂中篆刻的痕迹并未随着噩梦一同完全消失。蒙德斯告诉他，心是软弱的，爱是无用的，人类的感情是阻碍他的一切，他们钳制住他追随力量的脚步，奴役他的并非恶魔，而是幸福。于是如影随形的死亡磨去了他的温柔，恨与嫉妒的杜鹃占据了爱的巢穴。

爱真的还存在吗？

但丁的爱炙热，盲目，混乱，不顾一切。他那过分的爱慕令维吉尔迟疑、思考、踱步。

他能在原地等但丁几天，但他的目光不会始终追随着他；他会产生亲吻的欲望，但他无法分清那是由何延伸而出；他在一点点发现但丁的秘密，但他们都不会完全了解彼此。

他或许是爱着但丁的，但这爱中混着无法根除的怨怼与杀意。他也许是恨他的，只是下不了手。  
维吉尔无法确定那到底是什么，与其给予虚假的诺言，不如什么希望都不要抱有。

维吉尔舔咬但丁喉结的时候又想到了葡萄园那些从未收获也从未结果的葡萄。

“维吉尔——”但丁叹气，“你爱我。”

“不。”

“你当然爱我了。”但丁把他的脸掰起来，额头贴着额头，鼻梁对着鼻梁，他看着他眼中倒映出的一模一样的脸，“你看，你的眼睛是亮蓝色的。”

**Author's Note:**

> “下一次要无条件归我在上面！就算我输了也一样！”  
> “？你在想peach”  
> ————————————————
> 
> *酿酒师哥是看群里老师们讨论TVD里那个木盒上的字，据考究是法语的葡萄，又有蓝色的代表色……tvd好痛……（群名：斯巴达家的VD是好文明）  
> *交替式出门共同托尼的名字让人们以为斯巴达只有一个叫托尼的儿子也是看群里老师的讨论！  
> *你看这个蛋连大侄子的醋都吃，一大把年龄了还装可怜，完全坏掉了，不如……  
> *诗歌取自William Black 的love and harmony combines。下一句就是那个branches mix with mine, And our roots together join。虽然V读时应当只取了字面含义，但这首诗的原意我看分析是it is the opposition between genders and the opposition of freedom out of love and slavery in love. 我kind of感受到了V因为追求力量被错误当垃圾抛弃的怨气???2333333在这里的话，则是哥哥对于爱的记忆早就模糊了，他的执念停留在过去，因此无法确定自己的爱究竟是什么样的，或是于自由的禁锢，所以选择否认。........你这样就是超爱啦！好宠弟弟。（但丁：？


End file.
